1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable sunshade with a tiltable canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sunshade may provide a comfortable space for outdoor activities. A so-called free-arm sunshade manufactured by Glatz Ltd. includes a main frame, a canopy support frame, and a canopy. Although the canopy support frame of the free-arm sunshade is tiltable (rotatable) in all directions to obtain optimum shade, it is, however, found that the adjustment is troublesome. More specifically, the user has to lower the canopy to a reachable level (otherwise a chair or the like is required to reach the canopy), rotate the canopy, and raise the canopy again. The user must operate the mechanism for adjusting the height of the canopy twice. In addition, the device allowing rotation of the canopy in all directions is complicated and might be actuated by strong wind. Furthermore, the volume of the sunshade is relatively large and thus inconvenient and costly to transport. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,156 issued to Tung (the Applicant) on Nov. 28, 2000 discloses an improved sunshade that allows easy operation in adjusting the tilting angle of the canopy. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design to allow further folding of the sunshade to reduce the volume for transport.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved sunshade in which the canopy is tiltable, and adjustment of the tilting angle of the canopy can be easily achieved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved sunshade in which the canopy can be reliably retained in a desired tilting angle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved sunshade that is foldable. In addition, the canopy support frame together with the canopy can be disengaged from the elbow when not in use.
A sunshade in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a supporting rod having a lower end and an upper end;
an adjusting sleeve slidably mounted around the supporting rod;
a holding sleeve pivotally connected to the upper end of the supporting rod;
an arcuate tube slidably extended through the holding sleeve and including a first end and a second end;
an elbow connected to the first end of the arcuate tube and including an anchor room;
an anchor releasably engaged in the anchor room;
a canopy support frame for supporting a canopy and including a suspension member connected to the elbow, an upper support base having a plurality of ribs attached thereto for supporting a canopy, and a lower support base having a plurality of stretchers attached thereto for supporting the ribs, the lower support base being connected to the anchor;
a reel mounted to the second end of the arcuate tube and including a handle;
a cable having a first end connected to the handle and a second end connected to the anchor, the cable being movable in a retracting direction and a releasing direction;
a connecting rod connected between the second end of the arcuate tube and the adjusting sleeve;
wherein when the handle is operated to release the cable in the releasing direction, the is anchor is disengaged from the anchor room of the elbow while the canopy is folded, and when the handle is operated to retract the cable in the retracting direction, the anchor is moved into the anchor room and thus engages the suspension member with the elbow when the canopy is in a fully opened status;
wherein the adjusting sleeve is slidable along the supporting rod while the arcuate tube is slidable along the holding sleeve to adjust a tilting angle of the canopy relative to the supporting rod;
wherein the arcuate tube includes at least two telescopic tube sections to allow adjustment of an overall length of the arcuate tube; and
wherein the support rod includes at least two telescopic tube sections to allow adjustment of an overall length of the support rod.
The arcuate tube includes a control sleeve to restrain sliding movement of the arcuate tube relative to the holding sleeve. The control sleeve bears against the holding sleeve when the canopy is in an upright position. In an embodiment of the invention, the arcuate tube includes an outer tube section having a first end to which the reel is attached and an inner tube section having a first end telescopically received in a second end of the outer tube section and a second end to which the elbow is attached. The control sleeve is mounted to the second end of the outer tube section and includes a hole aligned with a transverse hole of the outer tube section. An elastic element has a first end securely attached to an inner periphery of the inner tube section and a second end to which a push button is attached. When the arcuate tube is in an extended status, the push button is extended through the transverse hole of the outer tube section and the hole of the control sleeve. When the push button is pushed inward and a longitudinal force is applied to the inner tube section in a retracting direction, the inner tube section is retracted into the outer tube section. When a longitudinal force is applied to the inner tube in a releasing direction, the inner tube section is pulled out of the outer tube section and the push button is extended into the transverse hole of the outer tube section and the hole of the control sleeve under the action of the elastic element when the push button reaches the level of the transverse hole of the outer tube section and the hole of the control sleeve.
The first end of the inner tube section includes an end cap securely attached thereto. The end cap includes a flange in sliding contact with an inner periphery of the outer tube section. A stop is securely mounted around the inner tube section. The stop bears against an end face of the control sleeve for preventing disengagement of the push button when the arcuate tube is in its fully extended status. The stop and the flange assure stable sliding movement of the inner tube section relative to the outer tube section.
The supporting rod includes a lower tube section and an upper tube section which are identical to the arrangements of the inner tube section and the outer tube section of the arcuate tube, thereby allowing adjustment in the overall length of the supporting rod.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.